respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Masteries
Masteries are special items that give the players in-game bonuses. Masteries can be purchase with Common, Rare, or Legendary Respawnites. Their effects can range from purely cosmetic, such as Celebration I, or drastically affect the player, such as Glass Cannon. A player can equip a maximum of 5 Masteries. It was said by Digital Legends that the placement of the Mastery on the Mastery Tree affects how the Mastery works, but no one has conducted any testing on this. Common Masteries These are Masteries that can be purchased using Common Respawnites. They are extremely easy to obtain as Common Respawnites are extremely easy to find. As a result, nearly every player has at least 1 Common Mastery. * Celebration I - Small confetti particles appear around the player when they defeat an enemy. * Spiky Skin I - When the player bumps into an opponent, the opponent receive very very small damage. * Burning Spirit I - Accuracy is increased by 50% when moving, but the player takes damage while standing still. * Burning Spirit II - Reload speed is increased by 25%, but the player takes damage while standing still. * Fast And Angry I - The player gets a 1% damage boost when they defeat an enemy, for a maximum of 10%. The boost is lost when the player is defeated or fails to make a kill for 15 seconds. * Headshot! - When the player defeats an opponent by headshot, an announcer yells "Headshot!" and the word appears beside the player. Rare Masteries These are Masteries that can be purchased using Rare Respawnites. These are less common to see in-game, as it takes a decent amount of time to gather enough Rare Respawnites. * Celebration II - When the player defeats an enemy, a crowd cheers. * Spiky Skin II - When the player bumps into an opponent, the opponent takes small damage. * Burning Spirit III - Firing speed is increased by 25% while moving, but the player takes damage while standing still. * Fast And Angry II - The player gets a 2% damage boost when they defeat an enemy, for a maximum of 20%. The boost is lost when the player is defeated or fails to make a kill for 15 seconds. * Fast And Angry III - The player gets a 3% damage boost when they defeat an enemy, for a maximum of 30%. The boost is lost when the player is defeated or fails to make a kill for 15 seconds. * Diamonita Core I - When the player ends the round on the winning team during Diamonita Wars (Event), there is a 50% chance that they will receive a random Respawnite. The Respawnite drop rate is also increased. Legendary Masteries These are Masteries that can be purchased using Legendary Respawnites. It will take an extremely long amount of time to obtain one of these. * Glass Cannon - The player‘s damage is doubled, but their health is halved. * Lucky Last Bullet - The last shot in the player’s clip deals 50% more damage; this does not apply to Weapons with an ammo capacity of 1. * Rock Endurance Skill - The player gains a rock-like shield around them, blocking 90% of all damage. The player is unable to move during the 2 second duration, and this skill replaces the present active skill and all masteries except the one at the top of the tree. * Aztec Sword Skill - The player gets the Sword Skill from the Aztec Gauntlet; This mastery requires the Aztec Gauntlet however. This also replaces the current active skill like the Rock Endurance Skill. * Zombie Bull - The player’s health is doubled, but their health doesn’t regenerate unless they use a Medikit or healing armor. Trivia *There is a typo in the descriptions of every Burning Spirit Mastery. "recieve" should be "receive". Category:Articles under construction